criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Roxana Brusso
|birthplace = Lima, Peru |family = |yearsactive = 1997-present }}Roxana Brusso is a Peruvian-born-American actress best known for her role as Detective Alicia Fernandez in the crime drama series Southland. Biography Brusso was born on November 19, 1978, in Lima, Peru. Little is known about Brusso's past, including the names of her parents and where she went to school. What is known is that Brusso moved to Los Angeles, California, when she was four and first got into acting while she was in college. Brusso got her first on-screen role in 1997, when she was cast as Melanie for an episode of the hit romantic drama series Melrose Place. Brusso got her first major recurring role in 2012, when she was cast as Sheri Strepling for 9 episodes of the sci-fi mystery series Touch. Since then, Brusso has appeared in TV shows such as Code Black, NCIS, Cold Case, Bones, The Mentalist, Law & Order: LA, Southland, Legends, Betrayal, American Horror Story, Ray Donovan, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Brusso portrayed Lidia in the Season Three episode "Tabula Rasa". Filmography *Blue Bloods (2018) - Blanca Escobar *Code Black (2018) - Nora Morales *Ray Donovan (2017) - Detective Veronica Martinez *American Horror Story (2015) - Doctor Kohan *Rectify - 2 episodes (2015) - Lourdes Williams *Shameless (2015) - Judge Rita Gaither *The Fosters - 3 episodes (2015) - Detective Hernandez *Legends - 3 episodes (2014) - Joan D'Annunzio *Betrayal - 4 episodes (2013) - Serena Sanguillen *Southland - 13 episodes (2009-2013) - Detective Alicia Fernandez *The Mentalist (2013) - Elena *Touch - 9 episodes (2012) - Sheri Strepling *Law & Order: LA (2011) - Ava Ruiz *Wizards of Waverly Place (2010) - Julie Cucuy *Dirty Sexy Money - 5 episodes (2007-2008) - Maria the Maid *Criminal Minds - "Tabula Rasa" (2008) TV episode - Lidia *Jericho (2008) - Texan Doctor *Bones (2007) - Parole Officer Erica Davis *Cold Case (2007) - Abby Santos *NCIS (2007) - Noemi Cruz *Faceless (2006) - Tita *Dr. Vegas (2006) - Reporter *Huff (2006) - Ms. Esposito *Desperate Housewives (2006) - Maternity Nurse *ER (2005) - Mari Hinojosa *NYPD Blue (2004) - Narcotics Officer Nina Turley *LAX (2004) - Pushy Mother *Without a Trace (2004) - Nurse *The Division (2003) - Patty Clark *Cradle 2 the Grave (2003) - Vanessa's Nanny *Resurrection Blvd. (2002) - Myrna *Crossing Jordan (2001) - Nanny Officer *Time of Your Life (2000) - Potential Investor *City of Angels (2000) - Nurse Julie Sanders *A Family in Crisis: The Elian Gonzales Story (2000) - Arianne *Shasta McNasty (2000) - Receptionist *Growing Up Brady (2000) - Pam the Assistant *Sharing the Secret (2000) - Kerri Gold *Diagnosis Murder (2000) - Alma *Simpatico (1999) - Checkout Girl *Good vs Evil (1999) - Heat Cone Woman *Crusade (1999) - Crew Member #1 *L.A. Doctors (1998) - ICU Nurse *Beverly Hills, 90210 (1997) - Alana (credited as Roxanna Brusso) *Melrose Place (1997) - Melanie 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actresses